


Jazz Night

by TrashyNerfgun



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Highschool AU (Eddsworld), Jazz AU (Eddsworld), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyNerfgun/pseuds/TrashyNerfgun
Summary: Tord is an organized young man who has almost no sense of coloring outside the lines. His life is simple the way he organizes it but he always felt as if something had to be missing. All of that changes when he finds himself being dragged into some Tavern's Dixieland themed Jazz Night by his supportive friends. He finds more than just an interesting music genre.





	1. Bistro Fada (4 on 6)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so this is what it feels like to post fanfiction? Anyway, so here's just some AU idea I had one night while messing around with my instruments and I thought other people might like it as well. Also hi I'm Rean, I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing. Hope you enjoy!

Tord rested his head in the palm of his hand and watched as his parents scrambled through the kitchen in a panic. "How chaotic..." he muttered, taking a bite out of the breakfast he had prepared the night before. As much as he'd love to help it would still tamper with what he had prepared for the morning and if he finished everything quickly he'd still have time to watch an episode of his favorite show before school. 

"Tord did you-"

"Don't worry dad I have everything, hey I might hang out with my friends after school today is that alright?"

"Sure kiddo just make sure you tell us where you're going"

"Will do" he replied before gathering his things and heading to his room. He plopped onto his bed and pulled out his phone to quickly send Edd a text asking if he was busy tonight. Laying his head back and checking the time he pulled up an episode on his phone and began to watch it. Sighing contently he relaxed into the bed for a good twenty minutes realizing he had no response from Edd. He ignored it and picked up his things before heading to the door "I'm going to school!" He called out, quickly exiting the door before his beloved parents could even say "I love you."

Ten minutes later he'd find himself entering the school. Fifteen minutes after that he'd be entering his first class. A good hour after that he'd enter a different class and so on. Once he made it to his 6th and final class he situated himself with his friend Edd as they began the work given to them for that class. 

As usual, Tord went into hyperdrive mode to finish his work as early as possible so he could quickly skip to chatting with his friend. As inaccurate as it might've been it was still better than slaving away for an hour on something that he'd already knew and didn't care for nor needed to put effort into.

Tord sat back and sighed contently, "oh Edd, you never answered my text. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?" He questioned, putting his things away and pulling out his phone.

Edd smiled at him, giving as much expression as possible through his curtained face. "Of course we can hang out, as long as you're ok with Dixieland Jazz music"

Tord raised an eyebrow and gave him a sarcastic sneer "what makes you say that? I don't care for Jazz it's chaotic and out of place. What even is Dixieland Jazz?"

"I'm not entirely sure but my friend is having a concert at the tavern with the jazz band tonight and I told him I'd come." Edd informed, returning his lack of a gaze to the doodle he'd been working on before hand.

Tord sighed "which tavern exactly?" As much as he disliked the idea of loud instruments blasting into his face while he attempted to spend quality time with his friends it sure beats another night resting at home reading hentai magazines and eating microwaved macaroni.

"The one down by the fountain memorial thing, Matt's gonna come as well... I forgot to tell you that we were kinda going to use the time for uh- us." He muttered, feeling a bit bad for inviting Tord and pushing him out of the main conversations.

Tord chuckled "it's fine, I'll just listen to my own music and order some food while you two make out or something-"

Edd quickly punched Tord in the shoulder, earning a chuckle from the norski as he argued "we aren't dating we're still just friends! You and I talked about this several times Tord!"

"You can't blame me Edd, you two make it difficult for me not to tease you and joke about it" he snickered, looking back at his phone. 

Edd huffed irritably, checking the time "5 minutes until freedom" he joked

"Perfect, so what time is this thing?" He questioned "oh and who's the friend that's performing?"

"It's around 18:00, there's also a symphony orchestra performance before it which I know you might want to see."

"Nah, I prefer collage level" he quickly replied.

"Alright well, my friend's name is Tom. I'm not entirely sure what he's playing though, he said they made him adjust to a few different instruments because they were lacking certain sounds? They also made him play some of the string bass parts on his bass guitar... I don't know, he said he's gonna be a main part to the show basically and-" the bell range, cutting off Edd's rambling. Tord shrugged and stood up "I'm just gonna head to my dads' and get some money for food. You can tell me more about it later, see yah there Edd" he smiled and waved goodbye before walking out. 

Tord found himself passing Matt on the way out and quickly commented "make sure to give him a kiss from me" he winked. Matt punched his shoulder in return, sparing him an irritated glance.

With that, Tord found himself walking home and informing his dads about the concert. Both seemed surprised at first but once Tord explained to them that he was only going for the hospitality they quickly understood and gave him their consent to go. Once that was over with he quickly threw on some fresh clothes, just a red dress shirt and black jeans. He wasn't sure how formal these things were... considering his only description of a Jazz band being out of control and completely insane. He quickly did his hair and walked out calling to his parents "see you in a few hours!"

"Have fun hunny!" His 'mother' replied positively. "Call is if you need a ride!" Tord nodded and left, the only thing in his pocket being his money and phone although he wished he'd noticed this before he made it to the tavern. "Damn... forgot my earphones" he sighed and face palmed before hesitantly entering the tavern. He made his way to the counter server before asking "uh- hi, I'm here for the jazz concert"

The server was a young woman about Tord's height who was in her 20's. She had raven black hair with blonde highlights at the bottom and tan olive skin. She smiled at him and examined his attire "ah, performers enter through the back but if you're hear to watch you must enter with an adult"

"Oh uh-"

"And we're with him!" A familiar voice from behind Tord spurred cheerfully. Tord turned his head to see Matt, Edd, and a third much taller man in around his 20's as well. He had many similarities to Edd aside from his hair being much neater and the fact you could actually see his eyes. The man smiled at the woman "I hope you wouldn't mind getting us a table in the special events room?"

"Not at all, follow me" the woman smiled, guiding them to a large room with a stage covered in instruments along with performers who were packing up and setting the stage for the next performance. She led them to an empty table and placed down a few menus. "Your waiter will be here soon, have a good time everyone."

"Thanks for coming Josh" Edd smiled at the man. "No problem, anything for my favorite nephew" he smiled, ruffling Edd's hair. "I'm gonna go ahead and see if the game's on, you guys can order whatever. I'll pay for you as well Tord" 

"Thanks" Tord replied, waving goodbye to Josh as he exited the room. "I'll leave you two alone to do your thing. I guess I'll just watch the performance"

"What happened to listening to your own music?" Edd asked, cocking his head. Tord looked down for a moment "I guess I had a change of heart" he shrugged. 

"Ah, so you forgot your earphones" Matt chuckled and crossed his legs. 

"Yep" Tord replied, and began going through the menu. "Don't let me stop you from having fun though, just ignore me" Tord repeated, beginning to tune out of Edd and Matt's conversation and scooting his chair to the other side of the rounded table and turning it completely toward the stage with the black menu in hand. 

It was ten minutes before the performance began. Although Tord didn't find himself too excited about it he was still looking forward to meeting this "Tom" Edd spoke of. He sounded like an interesting fellow to have so many roles in one night but enough of that, the lights were dimming and concert pamphlets were being handed out. "Should've done that at the entrance" Tord scoffed to himself before silencing himself at the sound of a microphone check. The performance would begin soon.


	2. Pennsylvania 6-5000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I died writing this. I need to be more careful about Tord's OCD. Anyway, here's chapter 2! Sorry it took so long, I'm trying to be consistent I swear. Enjoy Tord having a friggin melt down. (Also, So I realized there are a few f*ck ups with the font I used for When a character is thinking to themself, sorry about that I have no idea what happened. Just keep an eye out for dialogue between apostrophes or anything that sounds like a thought)

Tord sighed and watched as the performers entered the stage with a loud applause following them. A large array of instruments made themselves apparent, tenor sax, French horn, Oboe, although what stood out to Tord the most was the one kid running in and out of back stage with different guitars and percussion instruments. Tord almost found it amusing how nervous this kid looked as well. The poor boy's red tie hadn't been adjusted, his black long sleeved dress shirt wasn't buttoned completely, his suspenders were uneven, his dress shoes were untied causing him to stumble about, and his black jeans' pockets were pulled out. Damn this kid looked like a wreck. 

Although in a way it was kinda cute it was somewhat disappointing. What was more interesting was the fact the kid had completely black eyes and hair that stood up completely like four spikes growing out of his head. Tord kept his gaze on the kid before someone informed him of his attire and he quickly ran back stage before reappearing soon after as if changing into a completely new person. His hair was still spikes but less netted and tangled, his clothes were straightened and fixed more professionally than the other performers, and he just looked calm all together. 

"Jeez this guy is the definition of 'Jazz' all together" he chuckled to himself. "Calm and subtle to wild and out there in the blink of an eye" he muttered, keeping his gaze on the outlier. Moments one of the cornet players picked up the microphone and began speaking. They named a few people and announced a few special guests. They also named the songs they'd be playing. 

Tord tuned out of the announcements and immediately went to the pamphlet. He was desperate to know who that kid was so he immediately went to the bass guitar and percussion section of the reading.

A special thanks to Thomas R. For soloing in 'Pennsylvania 6-5000' on his bass guitar along with singing vocals and learning additional knowledge on the acoustic guitar AND banjo to extend our music choices. We'd be lost without you Tom! 

"Thomas... Edd's friend?" He questioned, looking up at the stage and back at Tom. The pamphlet wasn't kidding, Tom was standing in the back next to the trumpets with a bass guitar along with 2 stands holding both a banjo and acoustic. Sitting in front of him as well was a microphone. This kid must've been pretty f*cking committed to actually attempt something like this. As little as Tord knew he still understood the difficulty between cleft adjustment. To switch from bass to banjo just like that must be total hell.

Tord silenced himself as the first song began, "Louisiana" the Dixieland Jazz cover. As expected, the piece started out with a strong up beat at 120 beats per minute. It started with a trumpet and Clarinet back up along with additional instruments added to the song. 40 seconds into the song, Tom and two other people began singing into the microphone. "L-O-U-I-S-I-A-N-A! Louisiana!" They called out, clearly trying to place the New Orleans accent into the song. Each and every performer had excitement written across their faces in a goofy smile. How informal, this whole theme was informal. Tord wanted to leave as soon as possible but his curiosity got the best of him after seeing that pamphlet. He just needed to see Tom perform.

After the vocals it went straight back to the trumpet solo. You could tell the trumpet soloist had trouble keeping up but once the Clarinet popped in with an extended solo cutting off the trumpet it was an immediate make up. The clarinet suddenly stood up and began tapping her feet in a semi dancing movement and everyone began to scream "JESSIE JESSIE." Tord scoffed and looked at the performer to see how distracted she most likely was by now but to his surprise she was enjoying the ruckus. He turned to Edd and Matt to see them clapping along and joining in. 'What the hell is with everyone?' Tord pondered, trying to wrap his head around the chaos happening. 

The soloist ended her part and Tom stood up, grabbing his banjo and running to the front of the stage to begin his solo. The clarinet followed him and they both began playing solos as if the clarinet were trying to steal the spotlight. "Why isn't anyone doing anything about this?" He muttered to himself, watching the two as competitive but playful smiles formed on their faces. Was this part of the performance? 

Tord looked at the two in confusion before immediately looking up the sheet music for the piece. The solos they were playing were the same as the piece but they were extended with a touch of their own creativity. They were suppose to have separate solos in an organized order but they tampered with the whole thing. UGH Jazz is too confusing, even for Tord. He sat back and gave up on trying to understand the logic. He'd just listen to the rest of the song for now...

As the song came to a close, without warning another song started. Tord immediately checked the pamphlet to find the song. "Struttin' with some BBQ" was the title. Tord couldn't help but cringe at the name, poor grammar without meaning? The only song names you hear like that are songs out of kids cartoons. Tord began to read ahead and looked up the sheet music as he went. "Edd are you reading these?"

"What?! Tord I can hear you just tell me later" he replied, leaning his head back onto Matt's shoulder. Tord sighed and continued reading the pamphlet.

"Louisiana, Struttin' with Some BBQ, Ain't, She Sweet, I've found a New baby, Pennsylvania 6-5000" he mentally read, checking the song writers and music with frustration and confusion. He took in a deep breath and pinched himself "get over it Tord its only a concert." He sat back and continued to listen, each song had its own unique touch of the performers that just couldn't be explained. They were all so happy and exciting as if in a state of peace which Tord still didn't understand. Peace in a place like this? The strangest part was watching Tom, his passion and excitement throughout the whole thing. He looked so happy when he should've been stressed out of his mind! Tord slapped himself "just pay attention jeez" he hissed to himself.

Tord rested his body back and continued to watch Tom, keeping his focus on him and him only. Tom was the most interesting one to watch anyway. He'd kept in his seat most of the time and watched his friends perform, cheering and singing joyously. It almost made Tord enjoy his time there. Almost. He was still mad that of all things it had to be this- "focus..." he muttered. 

Tord huffed, checking the pamphlet to see that there was only one song left. Thank God. There was a sudden pause in the flow before Tom stood up and picked up the microphone. "Hello everyone I'm Thomas" he chuckled, waving at the crowd as a group of 6 teenagers all hollered and cheered his name. Tom smiled "alright so we'd just like to thank you all for coming tonight and watching our performance. A special thanks to our amazing band director and..." Tom continued to speak, Tord only reminiscing in his calm and collective voice. If Tom used that voice for a more subtle way of performing Tord would definitely enjoy it here much better. Tord tuned back in when he heard him wrapping up "so we hoped you enjoyed this year's Dixieland Jazz Night and now we'll be wrapping up with our favorite piece, 'Pennsylvania 6-5000'"

Tord listened to the beat, tapping his foot and nodding his head. For some odd reason after hearing Tom's gentle voice this whole thing seemed a lot more tolerable. 

He turned his head to check on Edd and Matt only to see a drowsy Edd being cradled in Matt's arms. Edd had been cheering his heart out this whole time so this was no surprise to Tord. What was a surprise was the enthusiasm in everyone on stage. They'd been working way harder than Edd and they seemed more alive than ever. 

They were really hooking everyone into this one huh? In specific segments of the song they'd all stop playing and shout "PENNSYLVANIA 6-5000" and this began pulling the crowd into the piece as well. As the song continued on the chant got louder and louder as the bandwagon continued forming. Tord checked the time to see that more than 5 minutes had passed through this 3 minute song. It took him a moment of pondering before realizing they were extending and adding solos. 

It wasn't long before Tom came in with a bass guitar solo and really began going at it. He looked through the crowd before looking directly at Edd and Matt then down at Tord. They met eyes for a long moment. Tom's face was unreadable but Tord clearly got lost in his gaze. They both just starred as Tom continued his solo. As soon as he ended it their lock was dropped and Tom went back to sitting down.

Tord turned to Matt for a moment with a look asking "did you see that?" Matt clearly didn't understand and lipped "talk later" then turned back to the finale of the song. Tord huffed and looked up at the stage as the song closed. 

There was a final announcement before everyone began scurrying out of the tavern. "Tord do you need a ride home? We're about to leave" Edd offered with a cute yawn. Tord shook his head "I'm going to stay a bit longer, my dads will pick me up." He replied, grabbing his things and standing.

"Ok then, tell them I said hi. Oh, and tell Pau I drew that thing he wanted" Edd chuckles.

Tord nods and waves goodbye "see you Monday guys, bye." He stretched his back and headed to the bathroom. Even if that night was long as hell he couldn't help but feel excited about something. As stressful as it was he felt a sudden wave of inspiration during that last song. He started thinking of all the positives, the smiles on everyone's face, the cheering, the reunions, everything was pretty great. There was still one thing bugging him, he didn't understand what happened there with Tom. It was as if he was being invited to join him up there. An invitation to be part of the performance... 

Tord sighed and walked out of the bathroom and to the front door. He stopped himself in dead silence seeing Tom sitting right on the curb of the tavern and singing a quiet tune with a guitar in hand. Tord froze up seeing Tom just barely 4 feet away from him and stood there in complete panic. 'Holy sh*t what am I supposed to do?'


	3. Je Suis Seul Ce Soir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, compared to the last chapter this is a total mood change. Btw, the song the two sing in this chapter is actually pretty good (it's sad tho, just a heads up) y'all should give it a go. Anyway, here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it lol.

Tom held his guitar close, muttering the words of a quiet song under his breath. This song was slow and sweet but it had a heartbreaking story to it. Nevertheless it was a song and definitely one Tord recognized. "Class Clown" Tord whispered, quickly cupping his hands over his own mouth in regret as Tom paused and flicked his head around. The two looked at each other for a split second before Tom looked back down at his instrument "oh it's you, hello again I guess" he sighed.

"Uh... hi um- I'm Tord" he cracked out.

"I'm Tom but I think you already know that, I saw you talking to Edd and Matt. You know them?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Yah uh, they're my friends" Tord smiled crookedly.

"You part of whatever's going on between them?"

"Oh definitely not, I do know that there's definitely something going on between them. They can't deny it forever"

Tom nods and chuckles "you know I don't bite right? Go ahead and sit" he urged.

Tord does so without hesitation, watching Tom's gentle hands strum the strings of his guitar. "So you said you recognized the song right? Class Clown?" Tom asked with a warm smile.

"Yah, by Anthony Amorim. It's a personal favorite of mine to be honest" Tord hummed, sinking into the music.

Tom smirked "you mind being my vocals? Im only just getting used to singing while playing and it's quite difficult."

Tord pondered this for a long moment "sure but I'll have to warn you my singing's a bit rusty" Tord responds, trying not to sound too confident in his singing abilities. Tom nods and continues playing, Tord beginning to sing along peacefully.

Both performed their peaceful duet, completely forgetting about the world around them and slipping into the gentle grasp of music. Both Tom and Tord kept their gaze away from each other during the piece, trying to prevent any long embarrassing stares. 

Tord found himself sinking into the song a little too much, the sad tone beginning to cause tears to drip from his cheek. Tord closed his eyes and lifted his head, trying to loosen his emotions and stop himself but as he continued it only got worse. His voice began to get shaky and weak as emotion coiled over his vocals. Tom heard this, continuing to strum before joining in with Tord. He had the same shaky voice. As Tord predicted, Tom's voice was soft and beautiful. He'd be willing to listen to him for hours however, he only had the remainder of this song to enjoy it so he continued on with his singing.

Tord tilted his head a bit down and opened an eye to see Tom's subtle expression dripping with tears. He looked so at peace and unique, as if each hair on his head had a different meaning and each cell in his body had a name. The most wondrous part was the shining tears in his pitch black eyes. It appeared as if Tord was looking into a galaxy streaming with stars. Tord turned away, trying not to have caught Tom's attention with his dazing.

The song came to a close and Tom sniffed and chuckled "looks like we got a bit carried into the song huh?"

"Yah maybe just a little" Tord replied, wiping his tears away.

"You've got some nice vocals man, you in choir?" Tom asked, immediately changing the tone

"Um no, I just like singing I guess" Tord shrugged.

"Hmm" Tom nodded, beginning to tune his guitar. There was a long pause of silence between the two before Tom began packing up "well, I should probably get going then. If my mom isn't picking me up then I guess I'll just walk" he chuckled. "Nice meeting yah man" Tom smiled, reaching out a warm hand.

"Y-you too" he smiled back, taking the hand and shaking it. "Oh you know, I could take you home if you want. My dads'd probably be ok with it."

"Ah, you don't have to do that-"

"No no, I insist. It's the least I could do for someone who put on such an amazing performance" Tord urged, pulling out his phone and texting his dads.

"Thanks Tord... hey did you say dads?"

"Oh right, I hope you don't mind that-"

"Are you kidding? I think that's really cool! I've never met gay parents but I always thought it'd be nice to one day" he shrugged. "Eh, sorry I'm weird about certain things. You'll have to get used to it" 

"No you're fine, that's actually a common reaction. Yah they're pretty cool, I think they'll like you" Tord smiles and looks into the street "I have a feeling it's just gonna be mom though"

Tom cocks his head "mom?"

"Well he acts that way, the name fits him well" Tord chuckled

"Oh I see now" Tom smirked, adding in a few chuckles as well. Tom looked around and picked up his guitar, pulling down his suspenders and sighing. "I've never really liked suspenders all that much"

"Why is that? I think they look nice on you" Tord smiled, holding up one of the limp suspenders.

"I don't know, I guess I just don't like them. This was dress code though so... eh, I guess they're tolerable then. Just not my type of fash-" he was cut off by the honking of a car horn in front of them. The window rolled down to reveal Pat's friendly face. "Hello you two! Ready to go?" Pat called out.

"Wow he is just like a mom" Tom whispered causing Tord to laugh and nudge him. "Let's just go" Tord smirked and began heading to the car. They both crawled into the back, Tom placing his acoustic and banjo in the trunk while resting his bass over their laps. Tom began spurting directions through conversation.

"So Tom, you've known Tord for long?" Pat asked.

"Well, engaged in eye contact about an hour ago and we just formally met on the curb over there so... yah we met a good hour ago" Tom joked, causing Pat to laugh.

"But we are both good friends of Edd and Matt so I guess in a way- what would you call that?" Tord questioned.

"I believe that is called indirect friendship my good sir" Tom smiled, managing a few more giggles out of Pat. "Anyways, I'm Tom. It's nice to meet you Mr?"

"Pat, just call me Pat there's no need to be formal. It's nice to meet you as well Tom, from what I'm hearing you're quite the comedian huh?" Pat smiled warmly.

"If that's what you'd like to think of me- oh this should be the spot. It was nice meeting you, and thanks for the ride. Also Tord, we should meet up some time so you could sing more vocals with me" Tom smiled

"Sure thing, maybe tomorrow during lunch? Where should I meet you?" Tord asked in response. 

"Head to the band room and you'll find me goofing off with my friends, anyways see you all later!" Tom waved goodbye and exited the car. Pat turned to Tord and give him a smirk. "What?" Tord asked

"Oh you don't see it yet huh... well, it'll happen soon enough" Pat smirked.

"Wait what? I want to know?" Tord insisted.

"You'll see"

"Mom!"


	4. Ain't she sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to watch the jazz band play today and they played PENNSYLVANIA 65000! It was beautiful. Oh btw, if you haven't noticed yet every chapter is the name of a different jazz song I believe sets the mood for most of the chapter. Anyway, have fun getting your dreams crushed this chapter (I think-)

Tord pulled himself out of bed the next morning, having already screwed up his morning routine by over sleeping. "Wonderful" he sighed, quickly beginning to prepare himself for the day that awaits him. He went through the day mentally, spending the first few classes alone then heading to his next classes with Matt, after that was lunch at the band room with Tom then the rest of the day with Edd. It seemed simple enough...

Tord walked to school, the first classes were as predicted. When he'd arrived to his class with Matt he was immediately greeted by Matt in the middle of a makeover session. "Matt, I thought you said you'd stop doing these things before getting too addicted" Tord sighed.

"I know but I just can't help it... I'm consistently worried my appearance might be unapproachable to others" Matt looked down, clutching the mirror tightly.

"I'm only teasing you Matt jeez, it's ok to check your appearance every once in a while" he chuckled, sitting in the neighboring seat and putting his stuff down. 

Matt sighed and picked his mirror back up. "Well you could've at least been less rude, you know I'm emotionally sensitive..." he huffed dramatically.

"I also know you're a drama queen-"

"Alright class lets begin!" The teacher called out, cutting off Tord mid sentence. The class was long and boring, every once in a while Matt would joke around with Tord but other than that it was no fun.

As soon as the bell rang Tord shot up and hustled over to the band room leaving poor Matt who was calling out to him to slow down behind. Tord sprinted down the hill of the school's outside hallways, weaving through and dodging as many people as possible before skidding to a stop in front of the "alleyway" type of band area. Tord's school mainly took place outside for some cheap reason. The school's classrooms of course were all inside in connected one story buildings so the band room was inside and on the outside were two lunch tables (illegally brought over by the out of control performers there). Around 5 feet away from the wall of the large room is a small 2 foot brick wall that separates the grass of a large courtyard and the concrete path guiding the students through the school. 

Tord stood near the mouth of the alley way, intimidated by the number of students goofing off in the middle. Tord took in a deep breath, beginning to head in looking for Tom. As Tord passed the lunch tables he spotted a few kids talking about some nerdy things or just doing normal teenaged things. This wasn't too bad... until some kid came out wearing an ushanka hat and carrying a tuba began jamming out in front of him. Tord quickly hopped out of the way while the tuba marched away. Everyone was laughing and clapping, one kid with silver hair even pulled off the tuba's hat and began dancing. "How offensive-" 

"Oh hi! Are you looking to join a sport?" A voice asked from behind Tord.

Tord whipped his head around and looked down to see a red headed girl with an optimistic smile plastered on her face. "I-I'm actually here looking for-"

"Let me stop you there, have you ever been in a sport before that included both lower and upper body strength along with intense thinking leading up to graceful and elegant movement?" She asked, cutting him off

"N-no but listen I'm looking for-"

"Ok, well have you ever heard of a sport called color guard!?"

"N-no...? Is it bad or something? I don't-"

"No it's actually one of the most wonderful things I've ever done. HEY! You know what? You should join color guard! It's great, because it's so small everyone's kinda your family but you have to remember to be-" she was cut off by a hand patting her shoulder as a raven haired girl stepped forward. 

"Sorry about her, she's always complaining about how there should be more boys in the guard. It's not as bad as she made it look though I promise, so what are you looking for friend?" The more subtle female asked.

"R-right, do you know a black eyed kid named Tom?" Tord asked

"Ahh! Tomato the three stringed wonder, yeah he's inside I'll get him for yah." She smiled, walking away.

Meanwhile, inside Tom was tuning his guitar and preparing for Tord's arrival. "Tom! Your boyfriend's here" the girl called out. Tom looked up at her and sneered her a glare "I literally just met him yesterday what makes you think-"

"Whatever, join guard bye!" The girl laughed, walking away.

Tom huffed and stood up, exiting the room to see the red head pestering Tord for the second time. "Hey hey hey! If anything he'd be joining drum line before being put in the same room as you and the others-"

"And what's so wrong about drum line huh Tom?" A bulky brown haired male asked from behind Tom. 

"Absolutely nothing, I was just trying to-"

"Were you suggesting both guard and drum line were... OH I'LL-" a brunet came charging at Tom with a 6 foot flag pole in hand. Tom jumped and grabbed Tord's hand along with his guitar before running inside and into a private practice room with Tord.

Tom locked the door and wiped some sweat away from his forehead. "Phew, that could've been really bad." Tom laughed

"You don't say? Are both sports really that bad?" Tord asked

"No, in my honest opinion they're more unique than some... they're just really difficult" Tom shrugged and pulled out his case. "I've watched them practice before and it looks painful... but then again, track, football, other sports seem similar. It's just difficult to bring muscle memory into it. There's also drama between guard and cheer going on right now so it wouldn't be a good time to jump in anyway. Eh- I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Nah it's fine, I zoned out through most of that anyway."

"Wow you're honest, anyway so do you know any of these?" Tom handed Tord a list of songs and Tord examined it. "Yah but only these three"

"Then those three we shall perform" Tom chuckled and began strumming the strings of his guitar. His movement was more elegant and graceful than the last time he did this with Tord. He began singing in a low and heart warming tone, a deep and meaningful octave that Tord just adored. Tord joined in singing at a higher octave with similar grace. The two fell into another state of content and happiness. They felt so calm and at peace with everything, especially each other although this time, Tord kept a gentle gaze on Tom.

Tom looked so happy and carefree, enough so that Tord began to drift off in the same feeling. Tom wasn't paying much attention to Tord visually, he seemed to focused on his guitar to notice Tord's endless gaze. Of course, this was only Tord's observation. Tom was drowning in the emotion of Tord's calming voice and enjoying the fact he had his own audience watching him so carefully. Both of them were enjoying each other's company immensely.

Tom looked up from his guitar and into Tord's eyes with a soft gaze that Tord felt a sense of comfort in... as if wanting to jump into Tom's arms right then and there just to feel the safety and security of his gentle being. Upsettingly the song came to a short ending as a knocking was heard from the door. "Hey Tom, the bell rang I think you two should head to class." A voice of what was presumably a teacher called from outside of the room.

"Alright, we'll be going then. So Tord, who's your next class?" Tom asked, wrapping his guitar up.

"Oh um- Cal for history-"

"No way! How have we not run into each other before?" Tom asked

"Pardon?" Tord replied

"I have Cal too!" Tom smiled and began exiting the room. "C'mon we'll chat more on the way there!"

Tord nodded and picked up his belongings, following Tom to the class. The two talked about hobbies they shared and Tom threw in some conversation about the Jazz band. It was a fun 10 minutes before the two ended up splitting apart to sit in different seats. Tord quickly finished his class work before heading over to Tom and "helping" him with his work. Once they both finished they continued to converse about random things.

"Damn Tom why haven't I met you sooner? This has been really fun just chilling with you" Tord commented, smiling calmly and looking into Tom's unusual eyes.

Tom smiled back and sat up straight "I guess we were just too oblivious to see what great friends we could be. Let's just be glad that we ended up meeting later on anyway, you're a really nice guy Tord and I see us having a stronger connection than just friends"

Tord's face heated up and he continued to look up at Tom "w-what do you mean by that?"

"You know like um- let's think what's a less girly way too say best friends?" Tom asked with a laugh.

Tord continued blushing as he felt a wave of disappointment hit him "oh uh, like brothers I guess."

Tom snaps his fingers "perfect! We'll be like brothers! Or even more" he laughed pressing a fist against Tord's shoulder. Tord does the same and smiles, feeling more disappointed but brushing it off as nothing. Soon enough the bell rang and they waved their goodbyes while Tord began heading home.

Once Tord arrived he walked up to Pat and asked "mom? Can I talk to you about something?" He asked, his face turning a light shade of red as he sat himself at the kitchen table.

"Sure go ahead" Pat smiled, putting plates and other things away. 

"I... I think I might be in love but. I don't know ok? I literally just met him yesterday and I hardly know him! Well- sort of. We really opened up about each other and even decided we were best friends but-"

"Calm down Tord don't have a heart attack, how well do you know him?" Pat asked, smiling at Tord.

"I- I uh- he told me about past struggles in life and mixed feelings he was having now so I helped him..." Tord muttered in reply

"But does he know you?" Pat asked more seriously

"N-not exactly..." Tord sighs

"How about this, give it a week and learn about each other but if you realize you don't like each other then- well it's not meant to be" Pat smiled at Tord with a warm, motherly smile.

"Alright... thank you mom, it means a lot to me" he smiled softly in return before picking up his things and disappearing to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks passed and Tord finally felt like he was ready to tell Tom how he felt. He'd been getting closer and closer to Tom throughout each day and soon enough Tord found himself waiting for the right moment to ask him out. Today was the day of the year's finals jazz concert that Tom was performing at and Tord was ready to ask him out right when it ended.

Tord was too distracted to listen to the music, nerves and excitement building up inside him as he stood up for the final round of applause. He picked up his chocolates and flowers, ready to congratulate Tom on his way out only to find himself waiting much longer than he'd expected. Tord peaked his head into the back stage room to see Tom in a heated make out session with a beautiful, blonde, female...

Tord threw the flowers and chocolates away before heading home, not even bothering to text Tom for the entire weekend. Tord had completely forgotten the fact that Tom had one minor flaw. Tom liked women.


	5. Swing Gitan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this to be short just to leave y'all on a cliffhanger. Enjoy Oof-

Sunday was long and hot and Tom couldn't find another way to get comfortable other than tearing his clothes off. He rested his shirtless body against the cool sheets of his bed, not bothering to think about pulling himself under the covers. He pulled up his phone and began texting his friends, Edd, Matt, and his girlfriend of course. He'd never guess someone as wonderful as her would be so attracted to him. Tom chuckled to himself at the thought that he was actually in love... at least he thought.

He scrolled through his contact finding an oldish one that hadn't been touched in 2 days. This was Tord's contact "shoot..." Tom muttered before beginning to text Tord.

Tom: Hey Tord! I saw you made it to my concert on Friday! Thanks dude that's really cool of you to go. I assume you were busy afterwards? What were you doing

Tom paused and re-read the whole thing before adding "(sorry I didn't get back to you until now, I've been a bit distracted lately if you know what I mean ;) )" Tom chuckled when entering this sitting back and waiting for a response. 3 hours later around 17:00 Tom got a response.

"No problem dude, I'm glad I could be there for you. Have fun at school tomorrow btw"

Tom raised a brow "what? You not coming?" Tom waited a while... no response. Odd. 

Tom picked up his guitar and began strumming, falling into the thundering beat of his music. It probably wasn't anything to worry about, Tord might've just been tired that day. Yah, tired.

The next morning Tom met up with a few friends to hang out before finding Edd and Matt to spend time with them.

"Hey Edd, have you seen Tord anywhere today?" Tom asked, looking at him with a hopeful expression.

"Yah, I think he's leaving early today though. Something about faking a dentist appointment to skip class" Edd chuckled

"Oh um... you know when that is?"

"Before lunch, why? You worried or something?" Edd's eyebrows raised.

"Yah actually... he hasn't texted me all weekend and he's seeming kinda distant" Tom replied looking to the ground.

"Now that you mention it he has been a bit off for the past couple of days, poor dude must've had something happen..." Matt added.

Tord looked up then in the direction of his next class. "Alright well, I hope he's doing ok. If you see him please tell him to talk to me about whatever's going on. I need to go now, bye guys" Tom and the others waved goodbye before walking off into their own directions. 

Tom picks up his phone and begins to text Tord again. "Dude what's going on? You're beginning to worry me." It wasn't too long before Tom got a response.

"Please don't be worried, I'm just having a rough time and I'd rather not talk about it so just leave me be." Tord responded.

Tom raised an eyebrow and responded with "are you sure? This doesn't seem like something you can just leave alone. You can talk to me, we're best friends." There was no response after that. "TORD! TALK TO ME! STOP BEING AN IDIOT!"

"Shut up Tom. You have no FUCKING clue what's happening right now so just leave me alone..." There was no response from either of them for the rest of the class.

Once lunch came Tom stormed off to the band room with his instrument and began playing a vigorous guitar solo out of frustration and anger. His girlfriend came waltzing in as well.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Playing my feelings out-"

"Why? It looks stupid." She joked and crossed her legs.

"Look, Tord's giving me a hard time right now and I just need some time to myself..." he sighed, slowing down on the solo.

"Ugh, don't let him get to you. If anything you should just ditch him and join football, you'd be much better off there than in marching or Jazz band." She rudely commented

"What? What are you talking about, this is my dream right here. I've told you this"

"Well you're 'dream' isn't really good on the social scale for both you and me. Can you just drop it? The semester is about to end."

"What's gotten into you!" He growled, standing above her. "If I told you to drop cheer would you?"

"Yah if it was something like marching band but it isn't, people look up to me Tom. I'm popular so you better choose, me or your sappy dream"

"What in the HELL has gotten into you! Why should I have to choose?"

"Because I'm your girlfriend and I asked you too."

"But-"

"I'm leaving this room on the count of three if you haven't made your choice."

"WHAT! You can't be serious? You're joking!"

"1..."

"I don't have the motivation for football c'mon!"

"2..."

"Don't pull crap like this on me! You're asking me to throw my life away for this..."

"3-"

"FINE! I'll join just please don't leave me..." he whimpered, tears beginning to flow down his face. The girl smiled and hugged Tom "I knew you'd make the right choice hunny and don't feel sad, you look like a blob fish when you cry" she chuckled, wiping his tears away. 

She left the room and Tom put away his guitar before falling to the floor and sobbing uncontrollably. Why was he crying? He was about to begin a life worth while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tord had gone home early, pressing his face into his pillow and allowing teardrops to stream down his face. Tord curled up into a ball and wrapped himself in his blankets before picking up his phone to see if Tom responded. He had decided to apologize to him the next day in person so they could just hug it out like the 'friends' they were.

"Hey Edd? How's Tom doing?" Tord texted, trying to find some sort of light on this cloudy day.

"He's ok only something seems off about him... like, he just told me he was giving up music to join the football team. Isn't that strange? I though music was his everything" Edd replied. 

There was a long silence in the chat before Edd texted once more "Tord? You still there?"

"Tell Tom indeed to talk to him after school and it's urgent."

"Ok? Why"

"Just tell him." Tord shut his phone off and began walking towards the school. "That b*tch is gonna pay for what she's trying to pull" he muttered


	6. The Villain I Appear to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't figure out how to word this chapter correctly, I must've re-read and edited it more than 20 times but I guess this'll do.

School was about to end and Tom sat in his last class miserably moping in his desk. As much as he wanted to he refused allowing himself to cry. He felt so lost and confused, wasn't he supposed to be happy-

"Here you go Thomas, it says at once and class is about to end so go ahead and bring your things with you" the teacher gestured to a call slip from the office and placed it on Tom's desk. 

Tom sighed and nodded, beginning to head out of the room and in the direction of... room P37? That room was a spare room connected to counseling that most students used to have serious talks about- well serious enough to pull you out of class basically. Was a student calling him up? 

Tom paused and observed the entrance before peaking his head into the door and looking around. The lights were off and he couldn't see anyone... "hello?" He called, stepping into the room and looking around some more.

The door behind him slammed shut and the lights flicked on, Tord was sitting at a table in the center of the room. "WHAT THE-" someone from behind Tom smacked him in the back of the head. 

"What the hell are you thinking Tom!?" A recognizable voice yelled. Tom spun around and looked down to see his friend Edd. Standing at the door was Matt with a expression.

"Wh- what do you three think you're doing? What's going on" Tom huffed 

"Guys I told you it was a bit too much, you two go ahead and leave the room I'm going to talk to Tom" Tord replied.

"But-" 

"Go."

With that Edd and Matt left the room. Tord looked up at Tom before walking up to him and slapping him across the face.

"WH-"

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING THOMAS!? JAZZ IS YOUR LIFE LONG DREAM! You wouldn't just throw it away for some petty girl you THINK you love!" Tord yelled.  
"You can't just go doing stuff like that to yourself, it never ends well. One day you'll look back and only see regret! Do you really want that Tom?"

"Tord what are you talking about?" he muttered, reaching out a hand 

Tord smacked the hand away and yelled back "Oh don't pull that on me Thomas! Save that crap for your bitch-"

"HEY! Tord as much as I care about you I WILL NOT let you speak about her that way" Tom growled

Tord pointed a finger at Tom and argued "well because of her you're throwing yourself away! Are sure this is love and not LUST! Really Tom?"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE?! You told me you've never dated anyone and you're coming to me talking about this?! Really!?"

Tord paused and looked at him nearly heartbroken "what do I know about love huh?" He trembled and clenched his fist

Tom watched him as Tord began to tear up "o-oh jeez Tord I'm so sorry I just-"

"Save your pity, you'll need it for yourself later on..." Tord began walking out of the room and turned to Tom for a moment before muttering "and for the record, you as a person can do so much better than her. I saw her flirting with another guy the other day before walking in on you two making out. She might be a tramp..." with that Tord left.

Tom looked towards the door then back down at himself. He didn't know how to feel right now... why did Tord care so much?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tord waited until after school before confronting Tom's girlfriend in private. If Tom wouldn't listen to reason then he might as well get rid of the cause.

Tord brought himself towards the band room assuming she'd be waiting there for Tom. Once he found her he stood himself up and approached her before nudging her shoulder, not stopping at all and only saying "come with me we need to talk."

"What the hell do you want?" She scoffed, crossing her arms irritably.

"Jeez you're a salty bitch, how does Tom stand you?" Tord commented and continued walking.

"H-hey don't be a jackass horn hair!" She hissed, beginning to follow him.

Tord smirked and continued walking to an area just a little bit off campus and away from Tom. He turned to her with a blank but irritated expression "alright let's get straight to the point, cut your bull or dump him"

"What-"

Tord placed his hands in his pockets and rolled his eyes "You heard me, allow Tom to have his freedom of choice in this relationship. Or dump him for not accepting who he is"

"Is this some sort of joke?"

"No, dump him"

"I'm not just gonna dump him like that, I'm still in love with him" she retorted.

"Love? From what it looks like, your definition of love is seducing men through your body, draining them of their emotion and social skills like the witch you are, and leaving them wondering what they did wrong."

"...shut up, f*ck you!"

"Ah so you can't deny it?"

"Oh I see what's going on now..."

Tord chuckled and placed a hand on his hip "what? What could you possibly think-"

"You just want a little attention as well hmm? Jealous?" She chuckled, backing Tord against a wall and pinning him there with a hand on his chest. "Well... if you want, Tom doesn't have to know~"

Tord sighed and rolled his eyes once more "in case you couldn't tell, I like a guy-"

"Well maybe I can change that~" she smirked, trailing her hand down Tord's chest

"This is harassment-"

"What I'm just having a little-"

"TORD!?" A voice called from afar.

Both of them turned to see Tom standing there with his phone out holding his guitar along with some music sheets. Tears were dropping down his face and he looked heartbroken. "Wh-what are y-you..." he looked down at his music sheets and back up at them before dropping everything and charging after Tord like a raging bull "YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!" He yelled, an intimidating fist raised in the air.

The girl yelped and jumped out of the way while Tom began throwing his fists at Tord's face. Tord yelped and shoved Tom to the ground, quickly pinning him. "TOM YOU NEED TO CALM-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" He roared, flipping the both of them over and continuing to shower Tord's face with his anger. 

"T-TOM-"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" He yelled. Tord gripped his shoulders and kicked him in the gut causing him to cry out in pain. He slipped out from under him and pinned Tom once again, his chest facing the ground.

"Tom you need to listen! This was nothing what it looked like! That whore- SHIT-" Tord was cut off by Tom's heal being kicked into his back at full force. 

Tom pushed himself up and threw Tord off his back and against the wall where he began landing fists into his gut. Tord cried out in pain, attempting to block Tom which only helped a little. He began coughing up blood and attempted to jump out of the way only to get pulled away from the wall and shoved into it again. 

Tom gradually began to stop, his punching getting lighter and lighter as he held Tord up off the ground. "I hate you! I hate you! To think I actually thought you cared about me..." Tom dropped Tord as he began vomiting on the ground.

"Tom-" Tord coughed between loads of throw up. "Sh-she was-"

Tom knelt down and mumbled "what? Flirting with you? Yeah righ-"

Tord sat up and slapped Tom across face "YES RIGHT! She f*cking pinned me against the wall and pretty much harassed me you f*cking idiot!" Tord began a coughing fit before throwing up again. "I was trying to convince her to stop being such a-" he coughed once more.

Tom looked down in shame "w-what? S-so you were just- oh GOD! Tord I'm so sorry I thought-"

"Yah I know what y-you thought" he sighed and sat up, leaning against the wall with a hand on his stomach "just leave so when authorities come I can blame it on some school bully"

"T-Tord I can't just leave you like this alone I have to-"

"Leave Tom"

"Tord-"

"LEAVE!"

"NO IM STAYING WITH YOU!"

Tord stood up weakly and kicked Tom in the stomach. 

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?"

"Leave Thomas" Tord spoke monotonously.

"WE JUST WENT OVER THIS, IM STAYING HERE AND FACING CONSEQUENCE!"

Tord raised his hands and began weakly punching Tom's chest. "GO AWAY! I don't want you here! I never liked you! I never loved you! You're an asshole! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled, beginning to cry on Tom's chest. 

Tom didn't move, letting him cry there before gently placing a hand on Tord's head. 

Tord cried and continued to gently slam his fist against Tom before falling to his knees and sobbing some more.

"Come on Tord let's get you cleaned up" Tom muttered, slowly pulling Tord up and supporting him while they walked back to Tord's house. On the way Tord's legs ended up giving out so Tom carried him the rest of the way in his arms where Tord fell asleep peacefully.

"We'll be home soon Tord..." he whispered.


	7. Autumn leaves swing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this last night but I had completely forgotten about a deal with my sister saying she got to use my phone for that day so I didn't save the rough draft to this on my computer ahead of time oof-

Tord had woken up covered in bandages and warmly wrapped in the embrace of his bed. He slowly regained the memories of what had happened earlier, especially the graphic moments of Tom punching him. He sighed and sat up with a hand clenching his aching head. Looking around the room he found a pair of crutches near his bed and gently pulled them towards him. Had Tom even hit his legs? Maybe he'd hurt them when... Tord felt a sudden pain near the base of his spine when he'd attempted to stand. "Right..." he'd remembered when he kicked Tom in the gut, how he had to rip his ankle out from under Tom's knee. Where Tom had kicked him made it more difficult to walk as well so it was made apparent that Tord would need to use these for at least the next 3 or 4 days. 

Tord began moving himself near the door, weakly opening it and heading towards the living room. "Mom? Dad?" He called, heading towards the couch but stopping when he saw Tom sleeping peacefully on the sofa.

Tom had his massive body extended over the couch and was hugging one of the pillows whimpering softly. He must've been upset or guilty about something... and Tord had a good idea of what it might be. 

Tord sighed, bending down and gently placing a hand over Tom's cheek. He lightly began rubbing it with his thumb and muttered "it's ok Tom I forgive you."

Tom's whimpering turned into a light smile as his hand reached up and rested itself on Tord. Tord blushed and smiled at him, as much as he wanted to he knew he shouldn't... but he did anyway- Tord carefully lifted Tom's head so he could sit with his head in his lap. To his surprise Tom immediately dropped the pillow and hugged Tord's lower torso. Tord blushed immensely but placed a hand over Tom's head anyway, continuing to pet him lovingly.

"Tord..." Tom muttered in a rather chipper way.

Tord's face shot a much deeper red 'crap he's awake!' He thought. "Y-yes Tom?" He asked quietly.

There was no response, Tom was still asleep. 'Thank goodness...' Tord pondered and held Tom close "gosh I wish you weren't so oblivious... what a mess you've made." Tord muttered.

Tom groaned and hugged Tord tighter, causing him to cough and struggle against his grip. "Dang it, it's still sore there- Tom, Tom!" He coughed, gripping Tom's arm and attempting to yank him away. Tom's grip loosened but he didn't release Tord. Tord sighed and rested his head back "you'd probably be difficult to sleep with huh..."

"Pardon?" Pau asked, stepping into the room with a raised eyebrow. "Did I just hear what I thought I heard?"

"N-no, don't have such a dirty mind gosh dad." Tord huffed and continued to pet Tom's head. "He'd never like me anyway..."

"Well he had the commitment to carry you home then sit through our scolding and yelling for basically 3 hours while he helped us patch you up. Then he stayed awake all night in high hopes you'd wake up. He fell asleep on the ground next to you so we brought him down here." Pau shrugged, sipping some of his coffee.

"Wait, he did all that...? Well... he did f*ck me up pretty good so I guess it's even now-"

"He also did all your chores, cleaned your room, went out and bought foods and medicine with his money..." Pau added 

"What?! Where did he find the time to do that?!" Tord asked, eyes wide. Tom groaned and shifted a little.

"Well- you've been out for like... a good 36 hours Tord." Pau looked at him with a half lidded expression. "We almost made him sleep outside... he was will to as well but we didn't want him getting sick then getting you sick" Pau shrugged. "Listen, just give me a holler if you need me. I'll be in the kitchen." Pau sighed and left the room.

Tord looked down at Tom and gently placed a hand on his cheek. For a long moment he refrained but found himself leaning down to kiss Tom but just before their lips touched Tom yawned causing Tord to shoot himself back to sitting up.

Tom opened his eyes and smiled drowsily at Tord. "Morning star shine" Tord teased and smiled back. Tom chuckled and rested his head back on Tord's lap "morning Tordy..." he replied.

Tom's eyes shot back open and he pushed himself off Tord, blushing deeply in embarrassment. "TORDY! U-uh I mean Tord! Wh-what? How long have you? When have you?"

"Calm down Thomas I just woke up don't get whiplash. I saw you sleeping in my spot so I moved you a little" he fibbed, giggling a bit at Tom.

"O-oh... but wait, how are you feeling? Are you ok? How's your foot? Your head? Can you remember things well? How many fingers am I holding up? Do you remember your friends' names? Do you remember me-"

Tord clamped a hand over Tom's mouth "TOM! Calm down you're gonna hurt yourself. I'm perfectly fine other than my physical injuries."

Tom nodded in reply.

"Now, can I take my hand off?"

Tom nodded.

"Good, do you need a hug?"

Tom nodded once more.

Tord took his hand off and opened his arms for Tom. Tom practically slammed their bodies together and hugged Tord semi tightly, not enough to hurt. Tord grunted and smiled at him, patting a hand on Tom's back. To Tord it was similar to hugging a bear considering the size difference.

"I was so worried..." Tom whimpered.

"I heard..." Tord muttered in reply.

"What do you mean?"

"My dad came in and told me a few things... I'm more curious about what happened between you and- well the girl" Tord asked

Tom paused for a moment "well... she wanted us to get back together promising she wouldn't do it again. We had a long conversation about it over the phone and I decided to give her a second-"

"You're joking, please tell me you're joking Thomas" Tord spoke, worry flooding his tone

Tom paused and shook his head "look, I know you-"

"TOM ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"Tord please..."

"Seriously Tom? SERIOUSLY!? She tried cheating on you with God knows how many other men, forced you into a life you didn't want but more importantly she's probably going to break your heart once she's done with it!"

"Well what am I supposed to do Tord!? I'd rather be with her than spend another day sulking in my bedroom alone thinking I'll never find love again- wait what do you know? What experience could possibly-"

"A lot more than you think Tom... I'm sure someone as confident and dashing as you has never had to suffer one sided love as bad as someone like me. I'm sick and tired of watching people I care about fall apart in front of me and you better not be the next one. I'll be in my r-"

Tom grabs his wrist and towers over him "what do you mean by 'one sided love', do you have a crush on someone?"

"Tom now's not the time..."

"Tord I can help you with this-"

"You wont understand!"

"Yes I will, just tell me who"

"TOM!" Tord yelled, silencing the both of them. "I'm going to my room, you can talk to me when you've learned some common sense." Tord left, silence filling the room once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom rested his body back onto the couch, it had been an hour since their argument and Tom still felt like a sack of sh*t. Pau came over and kicked Tom in the foot. "Jeez, you're such a f*cking dunce you know that?" Pau asked rhetorically.

"Wh-what are you talking about" Tom asked

"You seriously still don't see it? Even after that? Pathetic, you really need your senses checked buddy." Pau sighed and plopped onto the couch next to Tom. "I don't know what he sees in you but he's clearly seeing past a lot of bull crap" 

Tom looked down and thought about this, still not understanding it. "I'm going to see if Tord's ok..." he muttered, beginning to get up and walk away.

"Hey Tom" Pau called.

"Yeah?" Tom answered.

"Sometimes you can see more with your heart than your eyes, without your heart you're might as well be blind." Pau spoke sternly with purpose, sightly tilting his head towards Tom.

Tom paused there for a long moment before nodding and beginning to walk away. He was thinking about what Pau said... and quickly grabbed his guitar and music sheets before walking up stairs and entering Tord's room.

Tord was resting, not asleep but trying too and when Tom came in he began to fake it. He heard Tom sigh and a few footsteps stumbling about in the room before hearing the quiet strum of a guitar. It was definitely jazz but... slow and organized. Like a mixture of both calm and unorganized worlds together. It sounded beautiful to Tord.

Tom began humming along with the music, no words just the long and powerful bass notes of a gentle song. Tord wanted to step in but continued to fake his unconsciousness until Tom actually began singing. Tom's voice had a strong but delicate tone to it causing Tord's heart to pound in its place. He could hardly contain himself, slowly arising from under the covers.

Tom didn't stop, continuing to play on his peaceful song and singing each word with an individual and loving tune. Tord slowly caught on, quietly humming the tune in sync. Unlike their first time singing together, they were looking directly into each other's eye. 

Tord found himself lost in the void of Tom's eyes, the more he looked the more he felt... safe. He continued singing but the music around him felt muffled. Tom was just mesmerizing, his expression, his features, everything. He felt so carefree in that moment.

As for Tom, looking down into Tord's silver eyes gave him a sense of relief and responsibility. He felt like he'd needed to do or say something but he just couldn't find the words. The lyrics of the song slowly drifted into a more confused state before it quieted and stopped completely. They looked at each other for a long moment before Tord quickly looked away and back down at the bed.

"T-Tord I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you I just..."

"Get out"


	8. But Not For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH I wouldn't be surprised if I had over 200 typos by now Oof- anyways, yeah I'm alive sorry about my lack of posting chapters frequently. Anyway, here you go. Also- the theme of this chapter doesn't really match the song but oh well life is life and my life says "look for a matching theme for 3 days and turn up with nothing"

Tom stayed at Tord's place another night in high hopes he'd allow him back into Tord's room. To his disappointment he didn't so Tom found himself heading home. His feelings were completely blank, he didn't know what to tell himself. Something definitely wasn't right though... he was clearly missing something. "UGH WHAT IS IT!" Tom yelled and banged his head against the wall. "COME ON TOM WHY CAN'T YOU JUST THINK NORMALLY!" He growled, continuing to press his head against the wall at 110 bpm.

Tom sighed and stopped himself, quietly muttering the beat. He pulled himself onto his bed and began to text Tord, still muttering the beat. "Tord, I need to talk to you... I think-" Tom was cut off by a call from his girlfriend. When reading the contact he didn't feel anything other than wanting to swipe it away and throw up. He couldn't stand talking to her... "hello?"

"Hey babe, wanna hang out later today? I was thinking we could-"

"Yeah actually, I needed to tell you something important"

"Well, why don't you just tell me now? Is it a surprise?"

"No not exactly..."

"Well then just tell me"

"It wouldn't be very polite to just say over the phone. I'd rather say it in person..."

"C'mon Thomas just tell me!" She whined "I won't be mad if you don't say it in person."

Tom sighed, there was no reasoning with her anyway. "Ok then, I think you're a cheating whore and I'd be much better off dating my f*cking cat than you"

"Wh- since when do you have a-"

"I don't" Tom huffed, hearing the satisfying click of her hanging up on him. He sighed and deleted her contact along with clearing her name from his history. Once he was finished he placed his phone face down on his bed and soon enough he started to cry to himself. Within seconds after that he ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. It was odd, he didn't even feel sad or upset. He didn't know what to feel at the moment. 

On his way back to his room he heard his phone begin to buzz. He plopped himself back onto the bed and checked it seeing Tord had began to text him.

"Hey Tom... I was thinking about the other day and I realize I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. During the argument on the couch I mean, it isn't my place to step into your life and boss you around like that. However, I still have a right to say something about it. Just- life is full of mistakes you'll learn from later on. As for when I forced you out of my room and gave you the silent treatment well- that was pretty harsh but you deserved every second of it I won't deny that. But for real, I shouldn't have pushed you away out of emotion. I was hoping you could come over and we could talk it over?"

Tom read the message, his eyes widening in excitement at the last sentence. "Yes, I'm coming right now" he responded, sprinting over to Tord's house without shoes or a hoodie. The only think he brought were the things he had on him. Checkered pajamas, a black shirt, and his phone. When Tom made it he began gasping for breath, barely able to lift his hand and knock on the door. 

Tom was once again greeted by Pau's unfriendly face. "So you still had the nerve to actually come back huh?"

Tom gasped for breath, to weak to speak or stand and nearly collapsing on their doorstep.

"Look at yourself, you're a mess aren't yah? Might as well let you come inside considering you came all this way you-"

"PAU! Stop being so rude and let the boy in. You know how people are when they're young, you can't blame him for not trying. Come with me Tom let's get you cleaned up" Pat smiled, greeting Tom warmly and lovingly. Pau huffed and walked away seeming quite irritable.

Tom just trembled and shook his head "T-Tord-" he coughed

"You won't be able to talk to him like this Tom, have you ever learned how to pace yourself? Situate yourself on the couch and I'll get you water. Tord! Tom is here to see you!" Pat called, walking out of the room to retrieve water.

Tom gripped his chest tightly and continued to pant, he still didn't understand why he was so overjoyed to come... more than normal. Did he want to perform for Tord again? He wasn't completely sure still. Just the thought of being with Tord was making him happy. He was so confused. Wait- holy sh*t he just broke up with his girlfriend-

"Tom?" A voice called from upstairs. Tom turned his head to see Pat and Tord. Pat had two glasses of water freshly prepared for Tom and Tord and he was helping Tord down the stairs. Pat wordlessly guided Tord to the bed and placed the waters down before walking out of the room. "You two-" he muttered before leaving. The two turned to him with full focus "make up this time ok? It'd be a shame to see a good pair of friends just split apart like that..." Pat said before leaving the room.

Tord nodded and turned to Tom. "Thomas... I wanted to talk to you about your girlfrien-" 

"I broke up with her today... I was allowing lust to make my decisions for me and choosing not to be alone... in sorry I didn't listen to you Tord."

"Woah what? I-I uh- well I'm speechless... Tom I'm sorry about-"

"Don't be, in just glad to be here with you- er- uh well you know as friends..." Tom blushed

Tord blushed in return and looked down "yeah, friends... hey, wanna watch the sunset with me? We have an extra guitar if you wanna tune that and use it"

Tom smiled "I'd love too Tord"

Tord stood up and waved Tom to follow him. "I'm going to need help back up the stairs." He chuckled.

"Yeah I know, alright but before I help you- no homo" Tom smirked 

"Pardon- woah!" Tord yelped out as Tom picked him up bridal style. 

"You're gonna have to carry the crutches though" Tom grunted.

"Yeah it's ok, thanks Tom" Tord smiled, guiding Tom verbally as they moved. They ended up heading to Tord's bedroom window and climbing onto the roof. Tord's old acoustic was sitting under his window as well so Tom ended up going back for that and beginning to tune it. He'd hum the notes of the string so he could compare the sounds.

Tord was watching him intently, it was impressive how flexible Tom was with guitars but coming from Tom it was no surprise. Tom was obsessed with guitars from what he's seen. Once he even asked if Tom would like a new play station counsel from him but instead he wanted a new gitane or banjo. Tord's train of thought was cut off when Tom began playing the guitar. "Any requests?" Tom asked.

"Hmm, listen to mother mother?" Tord responds.

"Uhh, I know ghosting, problems, and a guitar cover for infinitesimal" Tom stated.

"For infinitesimal huh? You know what- why don't you play a jazz song?"

"What genre?"

"Any is ok with me" Tord shrugged, he knew how jazz could get him at times but in this circumstance he really didn't care.

Tom began playing a gypsy, swing jazz song. Tord listened for a moment before standing up and beginning to dance elegantly to the music.

"Pfft- what are you doing? You're gonna fall if you do that up here." Tom commented

Tord huffed and pulled the guitar up, knowing Tom was hooked to it by a strap and would be brought up with it. He yelped in confusion and Tord caught him before he could stumble off the roof. "I may only be able to use a foot and a half right now but my balance and stance is still better than your's. Come on let's head to the Top where it's flat and we can dance together." Tord smiled and limped to the top.

"What happened to your sprained ankle huh?" Tom teased

"Eh, it's not as bad as you are a sloppy dancer"

"Hey, I'll have you know that I dance to Bistro Fada by 4 on 6 just beautifully"

"Then prove it~"

"W-well I uh-" Tom stuttered and looked down

"Something wrong Thomas?" Tord asked with a cocky smirk.

Tom nodded "I need a female dancer for the violin part..."

Tord smirked and gripped Tom's hands, placing one on his hip and the other held firmly I his own hand. "I'd be willing to dance the part if it means I get to see you dance"

Tom blushed and looked away "ok then well- stand over there and start in 5th position."

Tord nodded and did so, Tom began playing the song through his phone. He held for 8 counts before beginning his dance at the first solo entry. His movement was bold and powerful yet graceful and loving. It was comparable to that of a white stag moving about the forest and leading his herd yet as well as a red tailed hawk diving for prey. 

Tord was dazed, just impressed by the way Tom performed. He was so organized yet excessive. Tord didn't find himself irritated by it at all in fact, he almost forgot he was going to join the performance as well. 

Tom went on with his performance, project with expression and emotion as much as possible and finishing off with a glorious stance that just blended perfectly with the scenery around him along with the music. 

Tord immediately jumped in for his solo, dancing elegantly and gracefully. He performed with a feminine appeal and played the part just perfectly. His dance was similar to a lone vixen who's picky about a mate. His fox like movements flowed through the breeze swiftly and stunningly. 

Tom kept a sharp gaze on Tord's flexible body, every expression, movement, detail, and stance was perfect. Tom felt as if he'd finally met his match but it all depended on Tord's synchronization for the upcoming duet.

The duet came and Tom joined in with Tord, both performing the same dances as before. The difference being the fact they were together and it fit just beautifully. The copper Vixen and the brunet Reynard dancing their sweet duet of love and heartbreak. 

The moment came where the pair had to dance their duet together, meaning to be holding each other. The split solo began and the two clung together and began to dance.

Both Tord and Tom were too focused to blush, chuckle, or slide a smirk to one another. They were too mesmerized by each other's movements and grace to make this moment less serious.

Their movement kept at a sensible pace and if either of them felt a little or of place the other would guide them back into comfort. Their bodies were perfectly in sync within the last few counts and one the song ended Tom, without thinking, dipped Tord and held him there. 

The painted sunset sky and the gentle and warm breeze soothed their emotions. Tom and Tord felt a spark begging them to push each other forward but both of them refused to move before the other. They looked at each other, Tord's eyes begging for understanding and Tom's eyes begging for love.

Neither of them knew who moved first that day, they don't even know why it happened but it definitely wouldn't be something either of them regretted. The pair found themselves leaning in and kissing each other for an unmeasurable moment. The world around them stopped and held them there for a long, loving moment before they pulled away.

"Tord..." Tom muttered "I- I think I'm in love with you-"

"F*CKING FINALLY!" Pau yelled from one of the open windows nearby. "I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YAH!"

Tord face palmed and stood himself up. "Why don't we head to my room then, we'll have more privacy there" he giggled and opened a hand for Tom to take.

Tom smiled in return and took his hand, following Tord to his room. He'd never been happier, he was pissed at himself for not noticing sooner but definitely happier than ever to finally be with someone he loved and this time... this time he knew. He was definitely in love...


	9. Suis-moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was out for so long, as soon as I got my progress back I immediately got writer’s block XD

Tord woke up nuzzled against Tom’s chest and under his arm. At first he was confused, unaware of where he was and who was with him but thinking back to the night before he found himself giggling joyously. They had ended up talking themselves asleep. Tord continued his small giggles and nuzzled up to Tom more.

Tom’s chest was warm and welcoming, the way it worked was like the gentle melody of a song. A powerful bass ripping through the silence with it’s thundering beats. The melody of a calming viola playing its lullaby. Tom sung himself to sleep even without his voice. 

But of course, when he woke up he’d probably forget Tord’s favorite song, “A Sense of Mind” and it was definitely something Tom lacked. 

“Hmm...?” Tom yawned and nuzzled Tord close. “Morning babe...” he muttered in a half dead sort of consciousness.

“Well good morning Thomas~” Tord smirked in reply.

“WOAH-“ Tom yelped and jumped out of bed, hitting his head against the floor and clutching it tightly. “Ugh- ow ow ow...”

Tord giggled and limped over to Tom, leaning down to his level. “Classic Stupid Tom~”

Tom huffed and whimpered, clutching his head tightly and looking up at Tord. “Wh-what happened?”

Tord chuckled “you already forgot? Yesterday we danced then I finally kissed you-“

“Hey we discussed this, we still don’t- mph” Tom was cut off when Tord pressed his lips against Tom’s without warning. Tom’s eyes widened and a light blush creeped across his face. He pulled away and looked up at Tord again.

“Well that time it was me. So you remember what happened then?” Tord asked, crossing his arms.

Tom paused, nodding and cupping a hand around Tord’s face. He gently placed his thumb on Tord’s cheek and gave him a worried look. “The bruises are fading slower than normal... maybe we should be more careful ok?”

“Maybe you shouldn’t pick fights without reason” Tord growled in return.

Tom huffed “yeah- anyways, we must’ve stayed up late if it took me that long to process last night”

“Around 3:47 am actually, it’s no big deal but-“

“3:47!? Then how long did we sleep in!?” Tom yelped and turned to the clock. The clock read 11:57. He flicked his head back over to Tord and sighed “where in the world did I get that energy...?”

“Well you were actually slowly falling asleep, I did most of the talking” Tord giggled and helped Tom up, sitting back in the bed.

“Are you some sort of nocturnal- thing” Tom huffed

“Yeah my name’s Tord, I’m an insomniac” he giggled, watching Tom sit down next to him.

“Well why don’t we get that fixed?”

Tord shrugged “I don’t know why I have it and I refuse to take pills”

“Then we’ll figure it out, c’mon let’s go get breakfast”

Tord sighed “so we have to get up now- TOM!” Tord yelped out when Tom pulled him into his arms bridal style.

“Yes, I’m hungry Tord” Tom chuckled, gently kissing Tord’s forehead. “And you’re skinnier than a twig, you should really eat more dude”

Tord huffed and turned his head away, irritably crossing his arms. Tom saw this and chuckled, beginning to pepper Tord’s face in gentle kisses.

Tord huffed and blushed, continuing to look away. When Tom was done he leaned over and planted a quick kiss on Tom’s cheek.

“I love you~” Tom murmured

Tord huffed “I love you too...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Within the next few days Tom and Tord found themselves heading back to school. Tom introduced Tord formally to some of his ‘band room’ friends and in return Tord agreed to join part of the music program. Tom was left in the dark about which one until he were to somehow ‘prove’ his love to him. Needless to say, the next few months were full of gifts, visits, and tons of affection from Tom. Of course, these things meant nothing to Tord if it wasn’t from the heart... hence forth, the school’s prom was coming up and Tom had something prepared especially for Tord.

“I still can’t believe you got those tickets for free Thomas~” Tord chuckled on their way to the school. He wore a crimson red tux with a dark black tie along with matching dress pants. 

Tord smiled down at him and chuckled “well the jazz band was invited and they allowed me to bring one company if it meant I came early and set everything up.” He wore a black dress shirt with red suspenders and black denim jeans, the jazz band uniform.

Tord smiled softly and nodded “does this mean I’ll be watching you set up before it starts?” He asked softly, looking ahead and seeing the school.

Tom nodded and guided him on campus and to the entrance. He held the door open for him as well.

Tord chuckled and looked at him with a smirk “what a gentleman~ so are we going to have to do that weird drug test thing?”

“Yeah we are but don’t worry it’s quick, it’s only an alcohol test” Tom smiled and walked forward to take said test.

Afterwards Tom began preparing for the Jazz Band through setting up stands and such. He offered Tord a chair to sit in until he was ready to perform. Every once in a while Tom would come back over to kiss Tord’s cheek and check on him with a loving hug. Later on the gym began filling up with people there for the dance. Tom smiled down at Tord and gave him one last kiss before sending him off the stage for the jazz band to perform. Tord didn’t realize it was just Latin Jazz that night until they started playing. What was more interesting to Tord was the fact that mid way they suddenly started playing different music and switching instruments out for different ones. They played a perfect performance of “Somebody to Love” by Queen which really caught Tord by surprise. Slowly the music began shifting to love topics, Tom being the lead singer for some of these. Perfect, Save the Last Dance for me, what was extraordinarily odd was Mr. Blue Sky which came out of f*cking nowhere but most of the kids in the crowd began screaming the lyrics which was good. Finally, before the DJ would come to take over the music they played their last song.

Tom stepped up to the microphone and looked over at Tord. “I’d just like to say... this performance was put together for someone really special to me and... this last song is for him so- I hope you have a wonderful night sweetheart” he smiled softly and pulled out a ukulele, beginning to strum it in front of the microphone.

After a few moments Tom softly sang into the microphone, it was “I Can’t Help Falling in Love with You” but... the whole song was in Norwegian. The way he expressed the lyrics and allowed the words roll off his tongue hardly changed the meaning of the song. He stood up and began walking towards Tord during the song. A friend was following him with the microphone and a spare ukulele. That friend began playing the chords while Tom kept on singing and put his uke down.

Tord looked up at him, his face burning red with tears and a smile. Tord chuckled softly as Tom took his hands into his and pulled him close. They slowly began dancing about across the floor. Tord kept his posture and looked at Tom with a soft and happy smile expressing ‘yeah, you’ve finally won me over.’ 

They danced with bliss to the song Tom sang, a headset attached to him so the speakers could still catch his voice. 

Some moments and expression can’t be captured by the simple hand of a writer... just something you have to experience I guess. Especially a moment such as this, the way they feel, the happiness and excitement over something so little. The feeling of love sparking between two people and growing strong, showing others exactly what truth and loyalty looks like. A couple that truly does deserve one another. These two showed that more than anything.

The rest of the night was just gorgeous, Tom and Tord had decided to leave halfway and head into the woods to gaze into the sky. Tord ended up staying the night at Tom’s place, one peaceful night of rest near his beloved. It was as if life had gifted them with something that had a larger meaning. To them, this was heaven, this was their paradise they’d get to share together.

Love is a powerful thing you must be careful with. Not everything is forever and you must cope with that, hold onto your heart and don’t give up. For the one you love most is out there and waiting for you, you just need the patience to find them.

“Tord?” Thomas muttered softly “are you going to tell me where you’re joining?” He asked.

Tord chuckled softly “I’ve decided to join the color guard Thomas~ performing with you and the marching band.”

“WAIT WHAT!?”

The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, we come to the story’s ending! I hope you all enjoyed that (and I will be starting one shots soon so I can write about Tord’s choice in the music program :D)


End file.
